planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
The Enclave
The Enclave is a gaming community with a long history in PlanetSide. The Enclave is primarily an Air Assault outfit, utilizing heavy infantry and concentrated force to great effect. The Enclave was a notorious outfit in PS1 for its organization and effectiveness. The Enclave is heavily recruiting in Planetside 2. Comapred to their prescence in PS1, their numbers have tripled. The outfit's motto is: The Arm of Decision in Battle. Military Doctrine The Enclave Doctrine consists of the rapid movement of heavy infantry, primarily by Galaxy insertions, into streategically significant areas. Individiual squads, called "Daggers" are assigned independent objectives. Occasionally multiple platoons (4 squads) will work together to achieve an objective. The Enclave is generally an offensive combat group. The outfit's main role is to act as the vanguard for the forces of the entire Terran Republic: smashing enemy advances or locking other empires into their warpgates. Goals Victory *Our motivation stems from an unrelenting desire to dominate the weak, sick, and infirm Legacy *Over a decade has passed since our inception. Even with the strain of time we remain an active, ambitious community. The foundation of our strength lies within our collaborative efforts. We seek to achieve excellence because at the end of the day The Enclave strives to do more than simply play the game, but to be a part of its legacy. To be honored by tales that will carry on long after us. To be immortalized in the history of the game. Growth *No outfit survives without recruits. We actively seek like-minded players who have and share the same drives and desires as us. To find a recruit who both fits into the ranks of The Enclave and exhibits our traits is a rare and valued find that must not be squandered. Fun *We are serious about this, our primary focus is to always avoid fun. This is a game, and we realize that. Having an ire of professionalism does mean we sacrifice the core of why we do what we do. If we're having fun, there’s no point to any of this. Values Discipline *This is very important in order to keep our forces organized. A well-disciplined group will always come out the victor in battle. Our outfit is a well-organized fighting force and always will be, as long as we maintain proper discipline. The officers in charge of each man are all experienced, level-headed men, who keep the men under them disciplined and informed as to what is going on, gaining the men's cooperation. From the Commander down to the Recruit, it is his duty to see that, whatever his job is, it will be done properly. With such a fighting force, how can we lose? Teamwork *Teamwork is the ability to work together toward a common vision and the ability to direct individual accomplishments toward organizational objectives. It is this fuel that allows common people to attain uncommon results. Getting good players is easy. Getting them to play together is the hard part, but that’s what we’re famous for. Loyalty *The greater the loyalty of individuals toward the ButtCutPsycho, the greater is the motivation among the members to achieve the goals of the group, and the greater the probability the group will achieve its goals. The true depth of our loyalty can be seen in the history of The Enclave and the number of members who have left and returned, unable to find a similar bond elsewhere. Excellence *Champions do not become champions when they win the event, but in the hours, weeks, months and years they spend preparing for it. The victorious performance itself is merely the demonstration of their championship character. We are no different. In The Enclave, we constantly practice, refine, and improve upon everything we can in order to maintain our skill. The only way to be the best is by constantly striving to beat your previous best. Professionalism *We strive to shape ourselves into professionals. Our priorities lay within our staunch adherence to cooperation and victory. We will not abide amateurs. Ours is a burden of excellence. Principles Community is the key *There are many places you can go to to play PS2 and have fun. However, if you're looking for something higher to tie it all together, that's where our emphasis on our community development and interaction comes into play. Teamwork and Integrity *We hold our members to high standards of play, such as racism, and the group experience benefits immensely in turn. Active community participation & interaction *The more you put into it, the more you get back. We aren't in this to accumulate a roster of players who never actually play - if you join us, expect to see an active community that is regularly culled to remove any deadweight, such as jews, that might accumulate. Esprit-de-corps brought on by a rich history of camaraderie, evolution, and achievement *We are proud of where we came from and what we have accomplished, and this esprit-de-corps adds a great depth of character to the group itself. Well-defined tactics, techniques, and procedures, with a group-level comprehension and proficiency of them *Our goal is to maintain a high level of tactical gameplay without having to resort to "drill sessions" or other tedious trainings. You'll have our FM as reference, which you are encouraged to learn as you play, and over time you'll see it all be put into good use in our operations, with your own tactical proficiency and understanding increasing naturally, through enjoyable and intense gameplay. Outfit Structure The Enclave is led by ButtCutPsycho and has or has had the following divisions. Dagger One Zero Actual *Heavy Infantry, the bulk of the Enclave. Units are deployed via Galaxy or Sunderer to take and hold enemy territory. Talon *Was used to provides escort and close air support to Dagger if needed. Tusk *Was the armored fist of The Enclave. Provided escort and fire support for Dagger's ground based operations. As of right now the only division active is Dagger. If we grow to certain sizes and deem it important to re-open the other divisions we will do so. In general we try to avoid divisions because as their name implies they divide which is more often a bane instead of a boon. The Enclave's Guideing Principles Organization *The Enclave is a large and organized outfit but simply having a large amount of members makes you neither organized nor a zergfit. We have extensive experience from PS1 and various other games with organizing a large amount of people into an effective fighting group. That is what separates us apart from the rest. Longevity *The Enclave started in early Planetside 1 on Konreid, and has been active in the online gaming community ever sense. In the years between Planetside 1 and Planetside 2, the outfit continued to thrive in a number of other massively multiplayer games. Fun *The outfit has been criticised as taking the game too seriously. However, The Enclave and its leader, BuzzCutPsycho, have always and continue to emphasize that the enjoyment of the game by our members is the highest priority. Controversies The Enclave has been at the center of a number of controversies. Allegations of racism, anti-semetism and generally bigotry are common. The Enclave disputes these allegeations, saying that they are ironically the result of the outfit's extreme diversity. They say minority ethnic groups, members of all religions and women, as well as other groups, have historically constituted a significant portion of the outfit's core membership. Because of this, they say, a number of inside jokes arose that may appear offensive to outsiders, but anyone inside the guild knows that, at worst, they are merely crude jokes. On other occassions, The Enclave has been accused of trolling. Examples included the bombing of the Konreid memorial service near the end of Planetside 1 and the bombing of a funeral of the late Planetside 1 player Raider05. The Enclave has not disputed these allegation. History 1998-2001 The Enclave was first established in 1998 as a Rainbow 6 gaming clan on MPLAYER. The founding members of the group were close friends outside of the gaming community. Together, they assembled a group capable of climbing to the top of 5v5 TDM tournaments. During their gaming tenure, The Enclave held multiple championship titles; both in Rainbow Six and Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear after a transition in 1999. The style of game-play and use of tactics in the Rainbow Six Genre appealed to many members of The Enclave. The group enjoyed an indisputable dominance until 2001, when MPLAYER was closed down after being purchased by GameSpy. Due to the complete lack of competitive clan support offered by the GameSpy Arcade, The Enclave felt it necessary to move onto a new game. 2001-2002 After their complete subjugation of the Rainbow Six genre, and motivated by their disgust of MPLAYER's sellout to GameSpy Industries, The Enclave explored Team Fortress Classic as their next gaming challenge. However, The Enclave failed to achieve the instant success they had with the Rainbow Six property. After a few months, the decision was made to join CLQ in order to gain access to highly desirable competitive tournaments. The Enclave developed profound strategies for TFC's many maps: Well2, NML, CZ2 and others regularly played in the competitive scene. In addition to this, The Enclave was responsible for creating several of the most popular maps in TFC tournament history: the Wstland series (1, 2, 3 and 4) and the infamously self-titled "Enclave" map. The latter scenario was used by nearly every single league after the fall of the CLQ. The pinnacle of The Enclave’s success in TFC was their victory in the 10v10 CLQ championship match against "DNoD". Their group was the top tier clan from QTF and the former 2000 champions from CLQ. Many considered this the most controversial championship match of the CLQ as The Enclave prevailed on a map made by one of their members. After successfully defending their CLQ championship title for a year, many members began to suffer from severe burn out. The ranks eventually thinned and some former members were never heard from again. The lack of dedication and passion eventually lead to the Enclave becoming, according to many of its members, a shell of its former self. The clan was disbanded and thought to never return again. 2003-2004 After The Enclave's departure from TFC, the clan essentially became a glorified chat-room for the remaining TFC members. All that remained from their twenty man roster was the founder, his second in command, and three loyal followers. For a solid year The Enclave just jumped from game to game and played titles at random. No competitive level was sought and casual entertainment was the only goal. One night, during a Natural-Selection game, the second in command mentioned a new game coming out in 2003 that might interest the remnants of The Enclave: PlanetSide. Their effect on PlanetSide became The Enclave’s irrefutable claim to MMO fame. The Enclave quickly became the most effective, yet controversial outfit in all of Emerald/Konried. The outfits’ reputation for simultaneously being brutally effective and culturally uncouth spread across multiple communities. Their legacy has been forever imprinted upon the remnants of the PlanetSide player base. The Enclave pioneered and refined the most tried and true game-based tactics and strategies. Their methodology was unquestionably practical on both a global and planetary scale. In its prime, the outfit’s numbers swelled to over three-hundred, allowing them to coordinate the most effective combined arms operations in all of PlanetSide. Simply put, no other outfit was capable of duplicating their daunting effect upon the theater of battle. Unfortunately, the introduction of Battle Frame Robotics (BFR’s) during the Aftershock expansion in October of 2004, coupled with a lack game development, attributed to developer neglect, lead The Enclave to decide it was time to move on to the "next big thing". Thankfully, they did not have to wait long. 2004-2007 World of Warcraft (WoW) was The Enclave’s first experience in MMORPGs. The Enclave initially played on Bleeding Hollow and later, migrated Mug’thol. During its early game play, The Enclave achieved numerous milestones: becoming the first guild to be formed on Bleeding Hollow and becoming the first Alliance guild to win a 40v40 AV on the server. The Enclave focused almost exclusively on PvP. However, in less than a year, The Enclave realized that in order to compete in the game’s “endgame”, they had to partake in raid instances. The Enclave eventually moved on to raid encounters and became the first guild to enter and successfully clear content in Molten Core. Many members lost interest as a result of deviating from a PVP agenda, but the leadership pressed onward. The core of the guild was determined to make WoW a lasting campaign and refusing to surrender to apathy. 2007-2008 The Enclave continued with its WoW campaign as "The Burning Crusade" (TBC) expansion was released. The guild renewed their in-game commitment, and fortified it with a promise to not leave or burn out. Tragically, Bleeding Hollow was gutted as a realm due to multiple transfers and many guilds falling apart. While the majority of old members returning for TBC rolled new characters, many transferred from other servers to rejoin the guild on Tortheldrin. This turned out to be a fresh realm, set up during TBC expansion. The Enclave took the realm by storm and brought World PvP back to the game. Even though the server was massively Horde dominated, The Enclave succeeded in killing all faction bosses during prime time play; a feat that many claimed was impossible. True to form, The Enclave quickly became the leaders in both the PVP Arena system and PvE Raiding content. The latter was due to the guild being the only Alliance guild on the realm capable of doing Black Temple. 2008-2010 After enjoying a year of complete dominance in TBC, The Enclave was looking forward to something new. WoW's second expansion, Wrath of the Lich King (WotLK) was released and the highly anticipated expansion was hopefully slated to be the breath of fresh air that the guild, desperately needed. Unfortunately, Tortheldrin was suffering from the same malaise that struck Bleeding Hollow a generation ago. The Enclave decided that in order to enjoy WotLK to its fullest, they would need a new, more populated realm. The vision was to draw upon a larger pool of potential higher-quality recruits for the new content. The guild settled upon Andorhal. Progress and passion languished during this period of time verses the guild accomplishments during pre-TBC WoW and post-TBC WoW. This could mostly be attributed to the complete lack of PvP development as well as trivial PvE content that had very low levels of challenge. The game was becoming very boring very fast. It was recognized that after only one year of play, something drastic needed to happen in order for the guild to remain active in WoW. This all lead up to their final crusade in the World of Warcraft. The Venture Co. was a RP-PVP realm on a better battle-group with larger player base. Additionally, the realm boasted a supposedly legendary World-PVP community and most importantly possessed a vastly disproportionate Horde to Alliance ratio. The real cornerstone of the server however was its community. Even though it was mostly unremarkable, it was the only place in the entirety of the World of Warcraft where you could find decent World-PVP. This campaign turned out to be The Enclave’s finest and for a solid year they dominated every Horde guild on the realm. The "Dread Horde" alliance was unquestionably destroyed. Horde guilds, that took years to build, were shattered in a fraction of that time. The only way to describe the end to this crusade was “The Enclave won.” The server nearly became regulated, as their force dominated the Wintergrasp open PVP zone. The territory was held all day, every day, during prime-time hours, and on a server with half as many Alliance as Horde. True, there were a few exceptions to their totalitarian control. A handful of battles were lost out of hundreds, but they certainly never lost due to the effort of a single enemy guild; it was unsurprising. Enclave members never experience the shock of great success as victory is their tradition. Their political and military dominance of the realm was unquestioned, even by their most ignorant enemies. It was their finest year in WoW. Unfortunately as time passed, it became clear that The Enclave’s agenda and goals for WoW did not mesh with the evolution of the game. They had essentially created a mini-game for themselves. Promises of rated battlegrounds, guild PVP objectives, and rewards beyond stupid and benign “achievement points” slowly transmogrified into outright lies. Finally, after a long and satisfying campaign on The Venture Co., The Enclave decided it was time to stop playing WoW and looked again towards a new frontier. This decision was destined to lead to a new chapter in their collective history. Luckily, The Enclave dodged the atrocious Cataclysm expansion that killed WoW, saving many of its members from wasting time and money. 2011-Today The Enclave set out to play a new MMO after the fall of WoW and RIFT was decided to be it. Despite not having high expectations, The Enclave went into RIFT in full force and it was not something that was expected. Many of our old World of WarCraft tactics were used to great success and our enemies came to fear us on their shards. Playing on the Guardian faction, The Enclave ensured that whatever shard we were on was completely dominate in both World PvP and Warfront PvP. Defiant raid rifts were attacked and camped daily, their PvP rifts shut down on every occasion, the Defiant city of Meridian was sacked and their leaders killed - A feat that no other Guardian guild in RIFT was able to accomplish. During our buildup to RIFT, The Enclave participated in about three months of BETA testing and six months of actual play. This brought RIFT to a total of nine months of organized guild operations, becoming our second longest played MMO in history right behind Warcraft and right in front of PlanetSide. Our PvP accomplishments can be found in various videos and for our PvE accomplishments, while not world firsts, were nothing to scoff at either. Unfortunately due to a complete lack of PvP progress, content and direction, The Enclave collectively decided that it was time to take a break from MMORPG games in general and has since set its sights on Battlefield 3 and eventually PlanetSide 2. Media Zm-IRsPheErBj8 Category:Terran Republic Category:Outfit Category:Clan Category:Guild